Unforgettable Valentine Day
by darkshadow10100
Summary: Everyone was getting ready for Valentine in the Guild once Lucy comes home everything changes and a certain dragon slayer is ready to kick butt (sorry for bad summary :p)
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy the story minna please dont forget to review :D

I do not own Fairy Tail!

Its was a day full of love in Magnolia, everyone laughing have a good time with the time they spared. In a certain guild name as "Fairy Tail" lied a bored dragon slayer named Natsu Dragneel.

Everyone in fairy tail was getting ready for the Valentine day party Mirajane was planning the whole thing. she hummed while holding a clipboard in her hands checking off her "what to do list" she notice Natsu was at the bar counter looking as bored as ever. She walked toward saying "Natsu-san why don't you go help romeo put up some streamers in the ballroom". Natsu cocked and eyebrow "since when do we have a ballroom?" he asked Mirajane smiled "since now". Natsu got off of the bar chair ready to look for Romeo until Mirajane stopped him "is something bothering you?" Natsu sighed and spoke "well Lucy is out with her new 'boyfriend' and now I have no one to play with or to go on mission with" Mirajane smiled widely clapping her hands together.

"Does that mean your jealous of lucy going out with this new boyfriend of hers?" Natsu pouted, turning his head the other way trying to hide away his blush "N-Never W-Why would you say t-that i'm going to go help Romeo" he studer. Mirajane smiled turned into a devious smiled "My plan is working perfectly lets see what wendy and Levy are doing".

Natsu walked in front of a huge door right next to the door was sign saying "BallRoom" Natsu eyes sparkled he mutter out "epic" there was a loud crash that came from the other side of the door Natsu open the door widely reviling Romeo on the floor with a bunch of steamers across the floor. "You ok Romeo" as natsu walked toward Romeo holding out his hand. Romeo opened his eyes slowly trying to fight back the pain he saw Natsu hand reaching over him he smiled gladly taking his hand "ya im alright" he dusted out his pants. "What are you doing here Natsu-nee" asked Romeo. Natsu crossed his arms "Mirajane asked me if I can help you put up the streamers" Romeo looked Natsu strait in the eye "Natsu-nee helping this got to be some kind of joke".

Romeo burst out laughing rolling around on the floor Natsu eyes brows furrowed "I will show you whos laughing now" Romeo got up still laughing "ok stop kidding around Natsu I got to get back to work" he turned around walking towards the ladder. Natsu smiled "payback" natsu swallowed up some of the air pulling back his head "Roar of the…." Romeo bended down to pick up a streamer that fell on the floor. Romeo stopped as heard the words 'fire dragon' "what are you doing natsu-nee?" he turned his head around to see a fireball flying toward his butt it was already to late as the fireball hit romeo on the butt.

"MY ASS" his eyes were popping out of his head he ran around the rooms trying to make the fire go off. Natsu burst out laughing pointing his finger at Romeo "Thats what you get for laughing at me baaaaka". The ballroom door opened widely Erza came out she turned to natsu her face was full of concerns Natsu stopped laughing then ran towards Erza "What happen Erza" Natsu looking concern. Erza looked Natsu in the eye she spoke "You have to promise me that you would not go crazy" Natsu eyes widen "Erza what happened! is it Lucy!" Erza shook her head up and down Natsu gripped his fist "what happen to her!" Erza sighed and spoke "You know that boyfriend she went out with well he brought her to his house and he…..he!" Erza struggle saying the last word Natsu felt his blood boil he was getting impatient "he did what!" Natsu growled. Erza inhaled some of the air and spoke "she got rape…." Erza tried to look serious but she couldn't help but to frown as she saw Natsu face.

"WHAT!" natsu yelled out, Natsu charged outside the door but Erza stopped him Erza gave Natsu a death glare.

"What do you think your doing Erza" Natsu still trying to get around Erza

"I'm sorry Natsu this is master order" Erza equipped into her Flame empress armor

"Let me see her Erza i'm her nakama ,i'm her teammate please Erza let me see her" Erza sighed "sorry master" Erza moved out of the way to let Natsu past. "Thank you Erza" Natsu ran out the door leaving Erza behinded.

Natsu sniffed the air looking for Lucy seant he followed his nose after a few mintutes Natsu was in front of door he open the door wide slamming the door aganist the wall. Mirajane and Lucy were on a bed Mirajane was next to Lucy trying to comfort her. Mirajane looked up at Natsu "I thought Erza was going to take care of Natsu….." Mirajane stood up and left the room leaving Natsu and Lucy by them self. Lucy wiped her tears and put up a weak smile "h-i N-Natsu what are you doing here" Natsu clench his teeth together he walked up in front of Lucy.

"i'm sorry…" Natsu hands started to shake he tried to stop them from shaking but they wouldn't stop.

"Huh?"

Natsu gave Lucy a Big hug "I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you Luce!" Lucy felt tears coming down her face.

"Natsu…."

well thats the end of it please review I will update soon!


	2. Chapter 2- Blue berry scent

Lucy got up from the bed she lended in and kissed Natsu on his cheek "thank you Natsu" she said while blushing. Natsu blush slightly smiling to himself and left. Natsu ran out of the guild with anger blood was rushing through his head like a wild fire. "I'm going to kill this guy!" Natsu stopped in town square as he realized that he had no idea where he was going he thought for a second while scratching his butt "where the hell am I going" he thought to himself.

His nose started to twitch as he smelled something familiar it smelled like blue berry's suddenly Romeo came running after Natsu once he reached up to him his eyes were full of tears "Natsu! you got to help me find Wendy!" Natsu looked down on him with a concern face "what happen to Wendy!" Romeo looked down letting the tears run down his face "Wendy was with Lucy when that horrible incident happened but when Lucy came back Wendy wasn't their we tried asking Lucy on what happen but she coudn't remember a thing I think Wendy is still in trouble!" Natsu was madder than ever first Lucy now his little sister (he likes to think Wendy is his little sister). Natsu sniffed the air one more timeonce that blueberry scent hit him he was off "I know where she is!" Romeo was left in the dust not being able to catch up to him no matter how far he ran.

"WENDY!" yelled out the drangon slayer the scent was getting stronger each step he took he turned to a dark ally which had a door on the side of one of the buildings he can hear someone's voice yelling out for telling the person to stop. The drangon slayer opened the door quickly his eyes widen as he saw Wendy with nothing on but just he underpants she covered her chest as one of the guys from the group tried to peek under her arm. "Natsu!" Wendy yelled in delight Natsu glared at

at the group of guys a ball of fire lit up on his fist "how dare you hurt one of my close friends you bastard's one of the men from the gang ran up to Natsu with a sword he yelled out "die" in a spilt second Natsu knocked out the guy.

While taking in a deep breath "roar of a..." he whisper. The group of guys panakie in terror as poor little Wendy ran up to Natsu and hid behind his leg. The drangon slayer yelled out while breathing fire on the group of guys "of a fire breathing drangon!". Natsu took off his jacket while bending down facing Wendy "here take this" he smiled. Wendy blushed in embarssment but smiled back while putting on the jacket.

Natsu carried Wendy in a bridle way she blushed heavily and pouted "Natsu let me down" Natsu laughed "sorry little sis I need to make sure your always safe" Wendy blushed even more "I told you, Gajeel, Laxus, Sting, and Rogue that we are not related!" Wendy pouted while haking her arms. Natsu smiled "now you have 5 older brothers to look after you"

"NATSU~" Wendy whined


End file.
